


punishment

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Just a lil humiliation to get Ophelia through the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: Felix learns not to disobey his gf





	punishment

Felix hated this. He found himself asking, for the thousandth time, why on Earth he’d said yes to his girlfriend, and why on Earth she was so calm. 

“There, see?” she asked, ignoring the fact he was almost drooling with the amount of dissociation he was trying to force himself into. It was easier than focussing on the vibrations deep inside him, all controlled by her at every little whim. Why did he ever agree? “You’re fine.” 

He was not fine. This would be a mess. He would be a mess. She helped him put his shirt on, and he could have sworn she turned the intensity up for a moment because his body would not respond. His breaths came out all shallow and hot, the hint of a very real moan coming through once she started getting dressed in front of him. Lucky he had a long-ish shirt, because he was going to be hiding everything - the downside was, of course, that he was already heated in his t-shirt and jeans. She was going to kill him. 

With a little smile, she ruffled his hair and pressed the off button - instantly the tension left Felix’s arms and his back in a rush of air.

“Too much? We’ll try a lower setting. Come on, get dressed.” 

Of course he obeyed. 

 

Felix had never been so on-edge in his life. He just knew Ophelia hadn’t forgotten, even though it had been at least an hour since she’d tortured him last, and the knowledge of the fact that she could make him almost fall over at any given moment was exhausting him already. 

Obviously, she waited until her mother asked him about graduation. His body jolted and he disguised it as a cough, though it didn’t stop him shooting Ophelia a glare and trying not to kick her under the table. Not funny. 

“Uh,” he began, his voice wavering as his body woke up again. “Yeah, I don’t know. It’s hard, ‘cause I’ve obviously tried to finish school so many times they’re sick of me.” 

That made her laugh, at least, so he was off the hook for now. Ophelia took a sip of wine. She didn’t turn off the vibrator. 

Felix could barely see for a second as it got worse - this was so embarrassing. Surely they could hear the vibrations he could feel deep inside him, but when he glanced over her mother and father they were completely oblivious, talking about something in the news. He had to put down his knife. 

Ophelia looked positively angelic as she placed her foot on Felix’s chair, right between his legs. No. This had to stop. He couldn’t just leave, though - what would his excuse be? He could barely think straight as it was. Plus she’d just try to shut him down. 

“You okay, Princess?” she said, out loud, in front of her parents, pressing her foot to the front of his jeans - his heart was racing, and he wanted nothing more than to just hump anything until he came, just so it would be over. He was going to kill her if he didn’t first have an emotional breakdown. This was so humiliating already. 

Felix just nodded. He could feel the blush. “Don’t f-feel so good,” he stammered. Ophelia shot him a frown and turned the vibrator up just a fraction. Fuck. He was hard now, and he was so embarrassed he could cry. “Sorry.” 

“Oh, darling, don’t be sorry,” Ophelia’s mother gasped. He could barely remember her name at this point. All he could think about was sinking his teeth into Ophelia’s shoulder and ripping out chunks of flesh- 

“Yeah, you look sick,” Ophelia said softly, rubbing her foot over his erection, pressing just as he opened his mouth to reply and stopping his words short before he could moan instead. His vision was blurring every time he forgot to concentrate. “Take my room, baby.” 

Fuck it. Fuck it, she’d won. Felix stammered an excuse and stumbled his way out of the room, only allowing himself to really breathe once he was out of sight of her and her parents. He was so angry, but it was humiliating, and it felt so good to be able to sink down onto her bed and bite his sleeve and where was Ophy, he wanted to cry... 

She walked in and it was all he could do to not snap at her and rip her throat out. The thought crossed his mind. 

“You okay, Princess?” she asked, so nonchalant, crouching in front of him. 

“No,” he sniffed, angry tears forming and falling down his cheeks. He was so turned on and heated he was shaking, having somehow pulled a pillow from somewhere and hugging it to his chest so she couldn’t touch him - and yet all he wanted was for her to touch him, to tell him it was okay. 

She grinned at him, and he wanted to kill her, but she turned the vibrations up just that little bit more until his eyes fluttered back and he was shaking with the effort of not coming right there in his jeans. It was so embarrassing. His whole body wanted to cringe and just climax and yet it would only come out as sobbing, which only made Ophelia smile and irritated him further. He was messy, sweating with the effort and the head, his hips arching with futility for some relief. Instead, his movements only pushed the vibrator harder into that perfect spot and he found himself a shivering, groaning wreck on her bed, pleading silently with her to just end it. He’d learnt his lesson. 

“Stand up, come on,” she said, and, to his annoyance and discomfort, he did. He put the pillow on the bed and tried to take a step forwards. 

It didn’t work out that way. She turned the heat up one more time, to full, and Felix was on his knees before he could think, the painful jolt nothing compared to the giggle that came from her lips or the blinding slow drip of ecstasy that came faster and faster until he was tensed and quivering on the floor in front of her, hips twitching harshly as it all came rushing out, uncomfortable and humiliating and far too good. He could barely hear a thing but his own gasping moan, shocked and humiliated and melted all over her floor. 

“Oh, Princess,” she gasped, as though that had all been an accident. Why wouldn’t she turn it off? Deep, deep inside him, damned vibrations still pressured him until he was twitching and his teeth were sunk deep into his arm, pain trying to bring him back and only forcing him deeper. It was the after-orgasm, the slow, tense creep of a wave that clenched and left him practically drooling at her heels. And another one, tensing him up and keeping him high for one, two, three glorious seconds. He came down with a crash and a spent whine, suddenly exhausted. 

“Well, you did well,” Ophelia said, crouching down to rub her fingers though his hair. He didn’t want to kill her any more. He just wanted a hug. “You okay, babydoll? Hm?” 

Her voice was so caring and soft suddenly, with a smile, that Felix, though he was still reeling, could only cry. He’d been embarrassed in front of her parents, he’d made it awkward, he’d cried like this, and he’d come in his jeans, and she wanted to know if he was okay? 

Slowly, he found the strength to sit up, little shudders and twitches shocking him every so often, and she helped him into her bed. She undid his jeans and pulled them off, and his shoes, and helped him under the covers. His head was on her chest before he could think to say anything, and her fingers were making patterns in his hair. He could breathe again. 

“You did very well,” she murmured, lips touching the top of his head. “You did amazing.” 

“Was embarrassing,” Felix mumbled, shifting against her, gripping her shirt with fists weaker than a kitten, but she held him still and his body was floating off into nothing. 

“I love you, baby. You did amazing. You’re so cute. I only gotta train you a little, hm? Next time don’t disobey me, okay? They didn’t notice a thing, beautiful. Good boy.” 

Her voice reached deep inside him, slowing his heart. He’d learnt his lesson, for sure. He felt small, fragile, vulnerable - she was holding him and he was safe now. “Hm,” he breathed. “Ophy? I love you. Thanks... For...” 

“Oh, Princess, no need to thank me,” she said softly, squeezing him close. “You deserved it. Love you too.”


End file.
